As technology nodes shrink more emphasis is placed on the ability to reduce the distance between features in a semiconductor device. Reducing the distance between features is limited by the uniformity of the features in the semiconductor device because of the risk of short circuits forming between adjacent features. A minimum distance between features to have an acceptable risk of short circuits is called a critical dimension. Processes which yield a highly uniform feature facilitate smaller critical dimensions. Processes which yield features having low uniformity result in larger critical dimensions.